Reynard Gael Delacroix
Count of Alcaire, Head of House Delacroix , Master of Roussimoff Manor, Son of Garvik Franz-Guetz Delacroix, Brother of Jacque Andre Delacroix, Loyal Servant of her Majesty Queen Elysana Septim of The Kingdom of Wayrest and her children Prince Gaston and Princess Caroline Apperance Reynard is a tall man standing at six feet two inches; he is of a strong build and weighs just over two hundred pounds. Reynard has blues eyes and blonde hair with somewhat prominent cheekbones along with other angular features. In recent years Reynard has cut his hair shorter and sports a light beard, more a result of laziness than actual fashion. Skills Reynard is a renowned warrior, even known within the greater noble families of HighRock. Reynard is adept with many weapons though he prefers and is greatly more skilled in the use of a sword, axe, bow and lance. His knowledge and experience using these weapons stems from private instructors when he was young, to serving within under his father Gavrik and his brother Jacque. Though what Reynard has covered in the battlefield he lacks within political circle, having never been trained for the title of Count Reynard was always prepared instead to serve under his father or brother. While Reynard did serve under them, it wasn't until his brother’s recent death did the title and power of Count fall to Reynard. Equipment Reynard is typically found wearing clothes often with colors such as reds, blacks, purples and greys. Though on formal occasions or battlefields Reynard can be found wearing his suit of armor (minus the helmet). This is the same suit of armor he wears upon the battlefield, though in formal gatherings he often wears a shoulder cape. Background Born as the second son to Count Gavrik Franz-Guetz Delacroix and his wife Countess Alysia Lufmillda Delacroix. Reynard and his older brother Jacque Andre Delacroix grew up together within the County of Alcaire of the Kingdom of Wayrest. Living as the dominant house within a region as unstable and volatile as the foothills of the Wrothgorian meant that Reynard and Jacque were trained from birth to be warriors. Jacque could ride a horse before he could walk and Reynard could hit a target with an arrow at one hundred yards before he could read. As their father Gavrik was the current Count of Alcaire, Reynard and Jacque found themselves constantly under the threat of violence by other houses and families that desired the title of Count. The most ferocious of rival families was of House Mortierre as Alcaire had recently been the field of battle for an inner struggle between Eylsana Septim and Prince Helseth . House Delacroix held their allegiance to Elysana while House Mortierre held allegiance to Helseth creating a divide within the lands between the two families. Reynard and Jacque were taught to hate House Mortierre and to do all in their power to destroy them and any they associate with, fueling the tribal war that has existed since the first men wielded rock and bone within High Rock. Much of Reynard and his brother’s childhood were spent with their father watching him as he conducted the age old business of war. Jacque was Gavrik’s favorite as was expected with the first born and as such was allowed to accompany his father onto the battlefield when he was as young as ten years of age while Reynard had to wait until he was twelve. While Reynard resented his father he never held any ill will towards his brother, instead Reynard longed for the day he would serve his brother not his father. That day came when Reynard had just recently turned seventeen, his father Gavrik was found dead within his sleeping quarters. He had been poisoned after a cocktail of deadly ingredients such as Nightshade had been slipped into his evening wine. The title of Count then fell to Jacque who vowed revenge for the death of his father. Reynard naturally became the warlord of Alcaire and became the second most powerful man within Alcaire. In the months following their father’s death Reynard and Jacque hunted for any information leading to his killer, though they suspected house Mortierre the lack of evidence resulted in only a few fistfights and duels rather than full scale House warfare. Jacque proved to be an excellent Count and was beloved by his people. He stuck a peace accord with House Mortierre and helped to re-knit Alcaire which had suffered under orc raids, House warfare and tribal genocides for years. Just a year following his enthronement as Count Jacque lead the warriors of Alcaire Northward to aid the armies of Wayrest during the Moonguard revolt in 4E 18. Here upon the battlefield Jacque became a war hero for Wayrest and the warriors of Alcaire were renowned for their bravery and unwillingness to yield. Reynard accompanied his brother on his war path and though he fought well he received little recognition. After the siege of Nova Orisinium was lifted, in exchange for the bravery and skill of his men and him upon the battlefield Jacque was granted land within the Wrothgorian Mountains to add to Alcaire. The following years were quite peaceful within Alcaire, House Mortierre had signed a peace accord with House Delacroix ending years of House rivalry in the months before the Grand Northern war reignited in 4E 24 after Northpoint’s invasion. Honoring a pact he had made with a Northpoint Nobleman whom he had fought with several years earlier in the Moonguard revolt Jacque headed North with his warriors to aid them in the Grand Northern War. Reynard had accompanied his brother on his Northern campaign and unlike within the Moonguard revolt received much notice for his actions upon the battlefield; though such notice was more of infamy than of acclaim. Reynard had been known for never taking prisoners and for favoring an axe on the battlefield as it causing more physical trauma to a body than a sword did. Though the act he was greatest known for took place after an attack on a military camp of Shornhelm soldiers, after the raid Reynard ordered that all the bodies be impaled upon pikes and left for the rest of the Shornhelm military to find. For these actions Reynard was sent home several months before the war concluded. Returning from the war Jacque scolded his brother for his cruel actions and insisted that he take a vacation from his position as Warlord. Up until 4E 27 the County of Alcaire had been mostly quiet aside from the odd bandit raid. Though that changed when on the eve of Frostfall while out hunting Reynard and Jacque were ambushed by what was thought to be bandits. Jacque was killed and Reynard only survived once their guards had finally caught up with them and fought off the rest of the bandits. Once more the title of Count was passed on this time to Reynard at the young age of twenty seven. After the burial of his brother and the traditional week of mourning, Reynard set about after the bandits. It wasn’t long until their cave based hideout was found, there Reynard and his most trusted warriors killed any who resisted and captured the rest where they were lead back to the Roussimoff estate, where they were publicly tortured and killed, their bodies left hanging and impaled for the birds. Reynard also took in his brother’s wife Josephine and their three daughters Mila, Bela and Ali; while it wouldn’t be unusual for them to wed, Reynard instead respected Josephine’s wishes to remain a widow to Jacque. Reynard himself is more than happy with this arrangement as he wishes to pursue his own wife, one with which their marriage will make the County of Alcaire and House Delacroix much more powerful. Category:Breton Category:Alcaire Category:Wayrest Category:Nobility